1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner collecting device for use in an image recording apparatus for conducting a development process with toner and, more particularly, to a toner collecting device which can collect a large amount of toner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an image recording apparatus, using the electrophotographic process, such as an electrophotographic reproducing machine or a printer, generally speaking, a photosensitive member (for example, in the form of a belt or drum) acting as an image retainer has its surface exposed to the content of an original document scanned by means of an optical system. The electrostatic latent image thus formed is developed by a means of a developing device into an image. This image is transferred to a paper, and the transferred image is fixed upon the paper by means of a fixing device until the paper is discharged.
In this case, the toner having failed to adhere to the paper during the image transfer process remains upon the surface of the photosensitive member. This residual toner is removed by means of a cleaning device and is conveyed to a toner collecting device, which is either provided integrally with or separately from the cleaning device, so as to be collected by means of the toner collecting device.
The device described above cannot, however, accommodate a large quantity of residual toner so consequently, a large amount of work is required which involves the frequent replacement of the toner container acting as the toner collecting device or, alternatively, the residual toner must be deposited in the container or hopper containing the original or fresh toner (which means a magnetic toner or non-magnetic toner must be used, respectively). Thus, such system characteristics render it difficult to maintain and manage the copying machine.